Son of War
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Lily Potter never existed, the name was merely an alias used by Sif. Now, in Asgard, she raises her son. One-Shot, Complete.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Thor**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sif, Asgardian goddess of war (though for some reason mortals believed her to be a goddess of harvests), smiled as she watched her son.

Many years ago, she had disguised herself as a mortal. It had been difficult, as she wasn't exactly the greatest magic caster, but she needed a vacation. To disguise herself from the all-seeing eyes of her brother, Heimdall, she had replaced her raven locks with those of a fiery red and her sapphire eyes with emerald ones. And then she had been 'born' to a mortal couple.

They named her Lily.

To her surprise, she was accepted to a mortal school of magic when she 'turned eleven.' It was there that she first met James Potter.

At first, she had despised him. James reminded her far too much of Loki, who had cut of her once golden hair and replaced it with her current raven hair. His love of pranks and arrogance was eerily reminiscent of the god of mischief. But over their years at Hogwarts, she came to realize a fundamental difference between the two.

James Potter was never cruel in his pranking. While his victims may not enjoy it, most of his pranks were easily reversed, and brought smiles to the students of Hogwarts in a time of war. And those that weren't easily reversed, those that were done right humiliating, were reserved for those that deserved it in some way. Mostly bullies and bigots.

During her seventh year at Hogwarts, she finally agreed to date him. They married that summer, and two years later, on July 31st, she gave birth to their first, and sadly only, child.

Harry James Potter was his Midgardian name, and he was beloved by her and his father. Though, due to the amount of magic she was required to use in order to hide from her brother, he was born with green eyes.

Then Dumbledore told her and James of that damn prophecy.

Despite how much it galled her to go into hiding, she was the goddess of war after-all, she valued the life of her son above all else. Sadly, she and her husband had put their trust in the wrong man.

When Voldemort attacked, they had been unprepared, confident in the loyalty of their friend. James ordered her to take Harry and run, before trying to buy her time to get their sun to safety. He died protecting her and Harry.

Unarmed and unable to escape due to the wards Voldemort had put up around the house, she could do nothing but put herself between Harry and Voldemort. It was only her Asgardian blood that protected her when Voldemort cast the killing curse at her.

Unfortunately such strong magic had still knocked her unconscious.

When she awoke, her son was gone. Believing the worst, knowing she had been unable to protect him from Voldemort, she discarded her disguise and screamed for her brother to open the Bifrost. Once she had returned to Asgard, she demanded Heimdall tell her the location of her son.

Upon discovering that he was on her 'sisters' doorstep, Sif was furious. Heimdall then reopened the Bifrost to allow her to travel back to Midgard and retrieve him. She could not feel more relieved than she had when she had held her son in her arms again.

Without James, Sif decided to take her son to Asgard.

It was there that she had raised him for the past fourteen and a half years.

Currently, he was sparring against her. Under her tutelage, he had become one of the best warriors in Asgard. The only ones he could not beat in a spar where herself, Thor, Odin, and Brunhilde. Though each of the Warriors three challenged him, he could beat them.

Armed with her double-spear, and he with his halberd, she and her son circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Naturally, the mother was more patient than the son.

In a move that would have surprised slower combatants with its speed, Harry jabbed the tip of the halberd at her legs, attempting to catch her leg with the blade, or pull back with the hook. Sif easily dodged, bringing her spear around to strike Harry's side as she did so. He was able to bring the shaft of the halberd up in time to block, and their dance of death, though practice, began in earnest.

For each strike Harry attempted, Sif blocked or dodged, just as Harry did the same with her strikes. Both moved fluidly and rapidly, trying to break a hole in the other's defense.

Then, to Sif's surprise and delight, they stopped. The point of Harry's halberd was at her throat. For the first time, he had beaten her.

And she couldn't feel prouder.

Smiling as her son lowered the weapon from her throat, she said, "Well done Harry."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "I beat you," he said, surprised. "I actually beat you."

She chuckled. "Yes." She raised her weapon, "Let us see if you can repeat the feat."

As mother and son continued to spar, Sif wondered if there was some way she could set her son up with Brunhilde. Despite their age difference, Sif felt the leader of the Valkyrie would be a good match for her son.

Besides, the white-haired woman already had Sif's respect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title ****_Please Adopt Me! _**

**I wrote this for two reasons, one: I loved Jamie Alexander's portrayal of Sif (though I will admit I do still prefer the classic Comic Sif). She was easily one of my favorite characters in the movie. Two: I've seen a lot of Loki/Harry Father/Son fics, even a few Thor/Harry Father/Son stories. Don't get me wrong, I love them, and I admittedly wrote one. But there are so many other's that could, not only be Harry parent, but raise him on Asgard.**

**Admittedly, I'd also love to see a Harry/Sif romance story, or even a FemHarry/Sif story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Oh, by the way, I wrote this under the idea that Voldemort was vanquished for good that Halloween. Though I suppose if I ever wanted to do a sequel (And I'm not saying I will, I already have a couple sequels I have yet to start to do), I left it ambiguous enough that I could send Harry back to face him.**

**I was never a big fan of Horcruxes.**

**And I gave Harry a halberd because, not only do I love the weapon, but I wanted him to have something different. To see what I had in mind, look up the United Cutlery M4 Kommando Survival Axe, and a spear point to the top, and make it long enough to be a halberd.**


End file.
